There are situations when personal computer systems (e.g., laptops, tablets, and others) are approaching a failure state in which they will not be able to perform some functions required by their owners. Such failing state of a computer system may prevent an owner of the computer system from performing the required functions in a timely manner. Furthermore, people who may be depending upon the owner (“effected parties”) may be often unaware that the owner is having a computer system problem, since the personal computer system that is the mechanism of communication between the owner and the effected parties would not be functioning properly and hence preventing such communication.
For example, consider the following situation. A user is bringing his/her laptop from his/her room for a meeting in another room where he/she will be connected to the internet to use internet services during the meeting (e.g., transcription, translation, or search). Assume that on the way to the other room the laptop's connection to the internet is about to fail. The user may need to decide whether to continue to go to the meeting room and may spend 10 minutes recovering an internet connection or go back to his/her room and get (or borrow) another laptop or tablet (that would delay the onset of the meeting for several minutes). If the user decides to return back to his/her room then he/she would like to inform other meeting attendees about the delay.
Consider another example. A user arrived to a meeting room and cannot start her/his laptop due to a system failure. The user needs to inform others about the room number or conference call number change but he/she cannot do this until he/she can start the laptop and get an internet connection (e.g., reroute the laptop to a different router). This laptop failure may lead to significant meeting delays since other users may head to a wrong location or call wrong conference numbers.